Whispers and Scandals
by Lichan2
Summary: Immense pressure from their peers forces Harry and Draco to break up, but what will they do without each other? FF.net decided to be stupid and somehow the original sopy of this story dissappeared, sorry everyone who was reading it...and chapter five is f
1. Default Chapter

What happens when their secret is revealed and two lovers are forced to part, and how far will their friends go to see them together again?  
  
  
  
Prologue: Whispers and Scandals  
  
Harry walked disconsolately down the vast stone corridors to the Gryffindor Tower. He was flanked by his best friends Ron and Hermione, who both wore somber and concerned faces.  
  
"Harry..." Ron began, but couldn't think of anything to say, so he closed his mouth almost immediately. He was quite startled to see a mysterious moisture in Harry's brilliant green eyes, spilling over and running down his face. He was usually so full of life and laughter, but now he was pale and somehow like a corpse.  
  
They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry didn't seem to notice. Those terribly sad eyes were fixed straight ahead, looking at nothing, seeing nothing.  
  
" Soronias, " Hermione said in a cautious voice, not looking at the Fat Lady, but at Harry. The Fat Lady looked at them curiously, but said nothing and opened.  
  
I guess she hasn't heard, thought Ron bitterly.  
  
The Gryffindor common room revealed almost all the Gryffindors sitting in plush armchairs and whispering behind cupped hands. As soon as the three entered, every face looked up, and an unnatural hush settled upon them. Ron and Hermione looked around them, bewildered. Surely after a week things must have calmed down? Apparently not.  
  
*****  
  
Alone in his dormitory, Harry buried his face in his pillow and cried. This whole terrible, lonely week was dissolved into harsh sobs that would have broken any listener's heart. How good it feels to cry, Harry thought, And how strange.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning and the End  
  
If only Harry could turn back time, he knew he would have responded differently. If he had known the pressure was getting to Draco so badly, he could have shown more compassion. He could have showed him that he cared. Instead, he had shoved him aside.  
  
It had taken a week to destroy that which they had worked so hard to build. Only a week. The cruel whisperings, the hisses and jeers of their former comrades ravaged what had once been a love so pure and so simple. Now it was tainted with the poison of truth. Secrets and lies. They all amounted the same thing, didn't they? But it had been so wonderful. Lies were supposed to be a bad thing, Harry thought, How could something that felt so good and so right be bad?  
  
About a month ago, Harry had had a terrifying revelation. He was in love. That would have been hard enough for him, but his feelings went further than that. He was in love with a boy. Ah, how hard for a boy who lived in a society that shunned such "immoral" behaviour! But Harry's love went even deeper, so deep that he would have been driven mad by it, if his mind had not been so strong. He was in love with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Each day in Potions, Harry found himself gazing longingly across the room to where the Slytherins sat. There his eyes would be drawn to an enchanting figure. A figure that represented all that Harry was and all that he could never be. They were photo negatives of each other, Harry and Draco. One was hallowed in golden light, while the other veiled in shadow. Positive and negative. Well, don't those wise creators of cliches that we all hate say that opposites attract? Yet another example of the wisdom that lies in cliche and science.  
  
*****  
  
Draco turned quickly, as though sensing Harry's gaze. Their eyes locked and at that moment they knew the other felt what they had been feeling for so long. They knew they were in love.  
  
Midnight. The cold halls were dark and empty. Harry waited impatiently, leaning against a stone wall. He said he wanted to meet me here, Harry thought, so where is he? But at that moment, he heard light footsteps coming towards him. Draco, now 10 minutes late, had finally arrived.  
  
"Alright Malfoy," Harry began, "What did you want to see me fo..."  
  
And suddenly, Draco's lips were upon his, shutting off his words. Harry stiffened in shock, but almost immediately closed his eyes, returning Draco's kiss. Harry felt his knees giving way, and they sank to the floor together.  
  
Draco broke away and looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
"I think you know," he said, "That is what I came here for. I think you know." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
About two weeks passed. Harry and Draco kept their love a secret. However, deep within the foggiest and murkiest depths of his heart, Harry knew it could not stay that way forever. Even if no one else ever found out, Ron and Hermione were certain to, and he would rather tell them than have them stumble upon the truth. He did indeed try on several occasions, but the flow of conversation always moved on before he could muster enough guts to tell his two best friends that he was in love with their arch enemy, and Harry's chance at deliverance from his guilt was snatched away.  
  
"Oh, guess what I saw in Hogsmeade!" Hermione said on one of these occasions.  
  
"A smelly old bat in a clown suit?" Ron suggested, not looking up from his Transfiguration homework.  
  
"In the Three Broomsticks there were two guys sitting with each other and they were kissing!"  
  
No one observed that Harry's face had suddenly gone bright crimson.  
  
"Err..." he began.  
  
Suddenly, the portrait burst open with amazing force. Fred and George came running in, laughing maniacally. A few seconds later, the Head Boy, Calvin Towers (who was, if at all possible, as bad as Percy had been) sporting a lime green face and an extra pair of arms attached to his behind.  
  
"I demand that you give me the antidote to this potion RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Why Calvin!" said Fred in mock offense, "I am hurt and shocked that you could possibly think that George and I did this!"  
  
Calvin's lime green face turned olive with rage at Fred's words.  
  
" You fix me NOW! Other wise, I will be forced to exercise my authority as Head Boy and go to Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Tattletale," Fred murmured.  
  
"Ah, c'mon, Calvin! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Fred said heartily, clapping the now forest green Calvin on the back. "Or should I say..."  
  
"NO YOU SHOULD NOT!"  
  
*****  
  
Although a very amusing way to end the day, Harry trudged up the stairs to his dormitory bitterly disappointed. He felt terrible for not being able to tell Ron and Hermione about he and Draco. They were his best friends; didn't they have a right to know?  
  
  
  
At 11:30, Harry crept quietly out of bed and descended down the descended down the spiral staircase to the common room. Not quietly enough, however. He didn't observe Ron silently waking up and following him down the stairs. Nor did he perceive Hermione sitting almost hidden in a corner of the room with a large book in her lap.  
  
Ron put a finger to his lips, looking at Hermione. She nodded and then pointed at Harry questioningly. Ron nodded back and then shrugged, a puzzled look on his freckled face. As Harry climbed out of the portrait, Ron and Hermione crept noiselessly behind him.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Up in the Astronomy Tower, Harry saw a familiar figure. Draco stood, leaning lightly against a cold stone wall. He turned and saw Harry. In the dim light, Harry saw him smile, a sincerely sweet gesture that made Harry's heart melt and caused his knees to tremble.  
  
"You took long enough, Potter," Draco whispered softly to Harry, as he wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"You have my sincerest apologies," Harry responded, and kissed him, long and softly.  
  
From behind a corner, Hermione watched and Ron watched. The moment Harry's lips met Draco's, Ron was unable to keep silent any longer.  
  
"Eww, Harry, gross!"  
  
Hermione gasped and clapped a hand to Ron's mouth. Draco and Harry spun around, identical looks of horror on both their faces. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moments Last Forever Till They're Gone  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Klee, because she's a complete loser, and I hate her. No, I really love her to pieces. She helped a LOT with this, because I've never written fluffy stuff before. Kudos to Kay-chan!!! Thanks love! You rock my world!!! crowd of people throw roses to Klee  
  
Thanx to: Klee (haha, you suck! jkjk, I loooove you! *Glomp* Wo ai ni! Wicca the Wiccan? Westerly the Wicked Witch of the West? thanx for helping!) RainShadow (lol, didn't you just want to beat them up? It gets worse ^_~) Copper Bandit (I will definately continue, thought I'm not exactly sure where this story is going) ClarKeRaVen (Hmm, who was it in Hogsmeade? I'll leave it up to you imagination!) Evil Windstar (I'm continuing! sorry to make you wait so long) CrystalStarGuardian (haha, evilness has its attractions! ^_~) Prongs (excellent? hehe, im flattered! thanx!) Lemon-Merengue (It's getting there) AstriAnya Tvaria (Thanx! lol, that was one of my favorite paragraphs, the one the photo neg thingy was in. I'm glad you like it!)  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I'm very sorry, guys, but the scene which follows is considered too, erm, well, violent for the public. Please enjoy these pleasant scenes until we are able to come to a less disturbing one:  
  
Camera cuts to a lake at sunrise with trees blowing slightly in the breeze.  
  
Camera cuts again to a sunny garden full of bright flowers. Bees are buzzing everywhere, and a butterfly gracefully lands on the tip of a baby's nose.  
  
Camera cuts to a tropical beach, where...  
  
"Muahahahaha! I'm taking over the show now!!!"  
  
Who are you?  
  
"Your worst nightmare, hahaha!!!!!"  
  
Tasuki, take off the mask. What are you doing here, anyway? This isn't even your story!  
  
"Well, if you would fucking hurry up and write this one, maybe you could get around to mine someday! I can't fucking wait forever you know!"  
  
Well, I've been busy, err, doing stuff.  
  
"Ah, stuff, I see, NO EXCUSE!!! Now you must feel my wrath, muahahaha!!! REKKA SHII-"  
  
KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tasuki is blasted away.  
  
Haha, I win.  
  
"YOU WISH!!! REKKA SHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEN!!!!!"  
  
*Lichan is burnt to a crisp  
  
Damn, you win.  
  
"I always win."  
  
Except for the time when Tamahome kicked your ass, right? I seem to recall several broken ribs...  
  
"ONLY BECAUSE MIAKA WOULDN'T LET ME HURT HIM, DAMNIT! I COULD KICK HIS ASS ANY DAY!!!!"  
  
Sure, sure  
  
"I COULD!!!"  
  
Ok, that's enough, let me write the damn story! If I don't finish this, I'll never get around to writing yours!  
  
"Okey Dokey."  
  
Did you just say-  
  
"No, I didn't"  
  
Now, here's the story, thanx for being patient guys!  
  
  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron Harry, and Hermione were calmly discussing what had happened.  
  
"I could understand you liking guys, but MALFOY!?!?!?!?!?" Ron's voice exploded through the common room.  
  
"Ron, calm down. If Harry wants to be with," Hermoine shuddered and then swallowed hard, stiffening her resolve, "Draco, then let them be together."  
  
"But he's probably just using him!"  
  
Harry faced Ron indignantly.  
  
"Don't you think I would know if he were using me? I'm not stupid you know."  
  
"Well, you're certainly doing a good imitation of it!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione interjected angrily, "Calm down! Take deep breaths, okay?"  
  
"Hermione, you don't seem to understand! This is MALFOY we're talking about! Remember? The slimy little git that..."  
  
"Maybe we misjudged him! Are you willing to give him a second chance? For Harry's sake?"  
  
"No! What he has done to us is unforgivable!"  
  
"Ro-," Harry began, but Ron interrupted furiously.  
  
"Don't talk to me Harry, I don't want to hear it." And with that, he stormed up to his dormitory room.  
  
Hermione sat down wearily.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, Harry," she said quietly, "Don't you trust us?"  
  
The quiet pain in his friend's voice was almost too much for Harry to bear.  
  
"Of course I do. Hermione, you're my best friend, but I-"  
  
"Am I really? Think hard about it Harry, I don't want you to give me the wrong answer."  
  
She looked tired. It seemed to Harry as though all of her life energy had been wiped out. How could he have done something to hurt her?  
  
"Hermione, you really really are. But don't you think that it's something that's hard to tell anyone about? Don't you think I tried?"  
  
She seemed satisfied and managed to give Harry a small smile.  
  
"Fine. That's all I needed to hear. Good night, Harry." And with that, she walked up to her dormitory room.  
  
*****  
  
The next day at breakfast was not a happy event. Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron, both of whom were ignoring each other passionately. Harry could see Ron's point of view, even if he couldn't accept it. Draco Malfoy had been their bitterest enemy since their first year. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and Draco's drawling voice filled his ears:  
  
"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and tried to find at least a hint of his old malice, but struggled in vain. What had happened to him? Why did he find himself attracted to Malfoy? He shook himself mentally, Not Malfoy, Draco. Seven years of hatred were difficult to get over, it seemed.  
  
It was so strange, Harry couldn't remember why the hell he had fallen for Draco, of all people. He sometimes stayed up late at night, unable to sleep, trying to puzzle out his feelings. There had to be a specific time or reason for his love. But however hard he thought, the answer always deftly evaded him, and the further away it seemed.  
  
But God, he thought on one of these nights, I remember the night we really met. The night we saw each other for what we really were, instead of seeing just our masks. After that, we started to learn about each other; about our pasts, and what we wanted for our futures.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and pictured the scene that night. The corridor was lit only by the slanting moonbeams that poured in from the darkened windows. The full moon hung eerily in the sky, its reflection rippled in the lake, while a breeze caused the branches of the trees to sway. Not a sound disturbed the silence that hung heavily in the air, besides Harry's lone footsteps. The statue of Westerly the Wiccan loomed about ten feet away, almost sinister looking in the darkness.  
  
Harry took off his invisibility cloak and folded it neatly before putting it under his arm. He leaned against the cold stone wall, tapping his foot slightly. Draco had told him to meet him at midnight, but he was ten minutes late. Harry tried to feel irritated, but his reasonable sense of emotion was gone, and all he could feel was the butterflies in his stomach, and his nerves racing with adrenaline.  
  
Suddenly he could hear light footsteps coming in his direction. Harry panicked for a moment, and reached for his invisibility cloak, but then saw Draco's thin form as it turned the corner. A faint sigh of relief escaped his slightly parted lips.  
  
Draco was wearing his usual black school robes, but somehow he looked different in the night, with pale beams of moon caught in his blonde hair. His stormy eyes were lacking their usual haughty composure, and now exposed simply an innocent boy; one without experience and bitterness, who had not quite come yet to know of life's poison that tainted the pure. However near in the future that prospect seemed, it had not come yet. I hope to God it never does, Harry thought fervently, abandoning all "sense". All that mattered right now was this boy. This beautiful boy...  
  
As Harry lay awake replaying that night's scene, in a different part of the castle Draco Malfoy was doing the same.  
  
Draco walked quickly up the dark, cold staircases from the dungeons to the third floor. He won't be there, he thought, he'll have left, if he even came at all. I'll never work up the guts to do this again, and he won't be there. I'm late.  
  
He turned the corner to the corridor with the statue of Westerly the Wiccan. Moonlight was streaming in through the windows, but Draco only had a moment to recognize that before his eyes widened at the sight of the familiar figure leaning lightly against the wall. He came after all, Draco thought, but wasn't surprised. Deep down, he wasn't surprised at all.  
  
The silver light of the moon was caught in Harry's hair making it glow with its own life. His emerald eyes gazed at him, and Draco's breath caught in his chest. He seemed to be drowning in a sea of green, caught in the tide of his eyes and swept away mercilessly. What the FUCK is happening to me? He thought, rudely awakening to the fact that he was in some almost deserted hallway, at midnight, with Harry Potter, The fucking boy who hasn't died yet.  
  
But then, Draco caught a glance at Harry's eyes, hopeful, yet frightened, and he was swept away again, and he found he didn't mind at all.  
  
Harry gained his "composure" for a moment, tearing his eyes away from Draco's. This is MALFOY! MALFOY!! Has that name lost its meaning all of a sudden? Stop lusting for him and get him out of here! You two are enemies, remember? A nasty little voice said in the back of Harry's mind, and for a moment, he actually listened to it.  
  
"Alright Malfoy," Harry said, trying to act as though the pounding of his heart was non-existent, "What did you want to see me fo..."  
  
Draco's lips were suddenly upon Harry's, cutting off his words. The nasty little voice screamed in his head, but was soon overpowered by a different one. Kiss him back, it said, this is what is right.  
  
Draco heard Harry's words, harsh-sounding and uncaring, but he also heard the words that lay underneath; the words he had not spoken, and the words that were echoing through Harry's brain. He also heard the beating of his heart.  
  
And suddenly, before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward, his eyes closed tightly, and kissed Harry passionately before his sentence was finished. He felt Harry resist, but then he actually returned his kiss.  
  
Before either of them knew it, their legs had given way and they sunk to the floor, with their lips still locked in a kiss.  
  
Finally, they broke away.  
  
"I think you know," Draco said, "That is what I came here for. I think you know."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but smiled softly.  
  
About thirty minutes later, Draco and Harry were lying on the floor of a hidden room full of comfortable couches and covered with a soft maroon rug. A fire was burning merrily next to them. Their long legs were tangled together, and they lay sleeping serenely in each-others arms. Quiet smiles danced lightly on their lips. They lay like that for most of the next day, two former enemies joined together, their cares gone and forgotten, if only for a moment. That moment was all that mattered. It was only a moment, only a moment that felt like eternity. To lovers and dreamers, the world is perfect. And moments last forever.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Tasuki beams proudly at Draco "Nice cussing ya did there!"  
  
Draco looks up, pleased with himself "you think so? I thought maybe fuck used twice in two seconds might be a little overused."  
  
"Nah, no such fucking thing! you can never fucking swear too fucking much! You fucking remember that!"  
  
Lichan walks away, shaking her head "Boys!"  
  
"Fuck Fuck Fuckity Fuck! 


	4. Chapter 4: Waking in the Evening

Chapter 4: Waking in the Evening  
  
  
  
A/N: This one is from Dracey's pov. Nope! No one can be happy for a long while yet! buahahaha!!l!* Harry, Draco,  
  
Ron, and Hermione stare mutinously* There there, guys, just think of it as part of the ups and downs of life, rather than a sadistic author! *Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione walk slowly towards Lichan, wands out * Uhhh, guys? Come now, let's not be hasty! Errr...ja mata!!!  
  
Thanks to: Melmm (lol, Tasuki's dirty mouth is one of the things he's best known for ^_^ besides his passion for fire. go watch fushigi yuugi!!!..oh, no, this is hardly one of the best H/D stories! Go read stuff by Klee, and CrystalStarGuardian, and RainShadow, and Rhysen...there will you see true art!) Lilith (aww, I love you too! ^_^ Draco and Tasuki would look good together, wouldn't they? lol) and always, thanks to Klee (Why can't I ever be out of your debt?! bah! ah, well, thanx, love!)  
  
And now for the story!  
  
* If I said it once, I'll say it again. Fuck. This is a fucking mess I've gotten myself into. How could I, the great Slytherin, the great heir to the Malfoy fortune, fuck, the Great Draco Malfoy, have fallen for bloody Harry Potter? * I thought almost bitterly.  
  
I had awoken to find myself sleeping in the arms of Harry Potter. We were alone in a dim room; red sunlight was trickling in through the closed curtains. For a moment, I lay bemused, not knowing where I was nor how I had gotten there. Suddenly, it all came flooding back. * I... him... we...* I thought detachedly. * That's right...*  
  
My eyes fell upon the boy sleeping quietly next to me. The blood red light from the sun cast his face into an almost ethereal glow. His skin was fair, and unmarked. Suddenly, I was filled with the mad urge to mar its perfection, like the urges I had had as a small child, when the snow had fallen, and lay untouched for a moment... lovely... virgin. I had to be the first to cast my footprints in it, to make my mark. That is, until my father saw and yelled at me for playing. He said it was undignified. I wondered what he would say if he knew that I had spent the night with Harry Potter.  
  
I leaned over and my lips brushed lightly on his throat. His skin was soft and cool, and sent a shiver down my spine. He stirred and smiled in his sleep. I smiled back.  
  
He looked so innocent, lying there. And vulnerable. * I could do so much to hurt him,* I thought suddenly, and fear cast a dark shadow over me. * I could ruin both our lives.* But then I shook my head slightly and banished those thoughts to the dark recesses of my mind.  
  
He looked beautiful.  
  
I leaned over again and kissed his throat. His eyes fluttered open gracefully, and he looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Oh, is it you, Malfoy?" He asked me, and his voice sent chills up my spine, "Come to rape me in my sleep?"  
  
For a second, it seemed like I couldn't come up with a reply. The snide remarks that seemed to make the world go 'round just wouldn't come, for the first time in my life. I recovered quickly though. I always recover. It may not have been a snide remark, but at least it was something.  
  
"Of course. That's just the kind of thing I do."  
  
"Are you being sarcastic? You know, if I wake up to find your lips on my neck, I can't help but assume-"  
  
I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
And then I kissed him. Again. This time, as he was actually awake, he responded, kissing me back. I felt the velvet warmth of his tongue brush against my lip and I opened my mouth to welcome it. His arms looped around my neck, like hoops of steel, drawing me closer to his body. I grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled down, exposing his pale shoulders, looking soft and virgin in the red light of the sunset.  
  
He was shivering now, and a small moan escaped his lips.  
  
"Draco?" he whispered, "Don't ever leave."  
  
His voice, almost pleading, and full of trust, caused me to lose whatever control I thought I had.  
  
"I won't. God, I won't leave you, I promise. And don't you leave me."  
  
It was a promise I couldn't keep, but one that I was so sure I could keep, in that dim room, drowning in Harry. In Harry's love. Even if I wasn't able to do anything else, I should have been able to do that for him. It was such a small thing, yet so important. But I failed him. I betrayed his trust. I destroyed his innocence, his naivety, and his faith in the power of love.  
  
But our dark future was undaunting when we were caught up in each other's arms, joining together, truly becoming one in a way we had not thought imaginable. This was something beyond sex, something more powerful and more beautiful. Sex seemed too small a word for what we felt, it was all our power, all our life, all our love, caught up in one act. It was our hopes, our dreams, our failures, it was everything that made us us, and yet it was more. It was something that no words in the human language can even come close to expressing.  
  
And now it's gone. Gone because I was too weak. Gone because I am too prideful. Gone because the phrase "love will get us through" just seemed to lose its meaning when it was put to the test. I've cried more in the past week than I have in my entire life. Sometimes I cry myself to sleep, my face shoved hard into my pillow to stifle the sound. Of course, I could put up a silencing charm, but that would be too much like admitting defeat, though I know I am already defeated. And I am lonely. God, I miss him. It hurts not to have him to talk to, and not to ever be the reason behind his smile. I stare at him all the time. I watch him putting up a brave face among his friends. I watch him being tormented by brainless people, and I feel like killing them for hurting him like that. But then, I guess I feel like killing myself, because it was my fault. Mine entirely.  
  
And I often wonder... is he as lonely as I am? And does he ever cry himself to sleep at night?  
  
If I were offered the chance, I would say "fuck pride" and go back to Harry. I would do anything to get that lost, horribly dead expression out of his eyes. I would do anything to see him smile again. Not one of those disgustingly plastic smiles that he puts on in front of his friends. A genuine smile. One of the smiles that could drive the clouds away from any day, exposing the sun and blue sky that always lay beneath. One of the smiles that let me know that everything would be alright, no matter what happened. Even if it looked as though the clouds had taken over forever, he was always able to smile, and then the clouds would be gone, as if by some strange magic. He always had that inexplicable belief that we could get through anything. But now it seems as though he will never smile again. The clouds are here to stay. He has lost his passion for life.  
  
It's too late now. There is nothing left for me to do. I hate myself for what I have done to him, the only person I ever truly loved. But for some reason, something always stills my hand when I'm about to give up and end it all. I still have the memory of his smiling face, and his warm lips on mine, reassuring me, telling me all about life, and truth, and love. I cannot give up as long as I have these memories.  
  
I cannot give up. 


	5. Chapter 5: Of Warmth and Winter

"Chapter 5: Of Warmth and Winter"  
  
A/N: ACK! I'M SO HYPER!!!! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I STAY UP LAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!! btw, I love snow... hehe, its snowing now, can you tell?  
  
but anyway...What, you people need happiness to live or something? Get over yourselves! Anyway...  
  
Thanks to: Oracle (here's more!), valacirca (thanks! lol, I can't wait to find out what happens next either! This story is sort of writing itself)) Pumpkin Hatching (*joins in the festivities of beating up the bigoted schoolmates * I feel so bad about making them break up... they're just too cute together, ne? ^_^ I'm still waiting for your part of our crossover!) tealish (wow? I hope you're wowing in a good way, rather than "this is so stupid, what an idiot"...lol) ClarKeRaVen (Oh, oh, most definitely true love ^_^ where else do you find, (except in Romeo and Juliet) two people just suddenly being like "I LOVE YOU!!!" ok, maybe not quite so...capital letters, but, hey! am I making any sense whatsoever?) RainShadow ( lol, thanks! I like red light, its sexy, and it makes me happy ^_^ I want them to get back together, but that doesn't nessecarily mean they will *evil cackle *)  
  
Anyway... this is in Harry's point of view... I don't know what you would do if you woke up with Draco attached to your neck, but I know that I would *coughcensoredcough * Yes, well, this is about Harry, not me... on to the story, oh patient readery people!  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up to the not-so-unpleasant feeling of a light kiss on my throat. I forced my eyes to stay shut for a moment; it seemed like everything that had happened that night had been a dream, and if I opened my eyes, it would be gone forever; like the last warm breeze of summer that smells of lavender and sweet herbs, blowing softly away to other regions of the world, and leaving behind in its place the bitter chill of winter.  
  
For a moment, it seemed as though nothing else would happen, and that it really had been a dream. I was fully awake now, and I was almost beginning to panic because reality seemed too harsh after the warmth of my "dream". But then, the sensation was repeated, and my eyes opened against my will.  
  
There I saw a pair of eyes.  
  
They were almost the exact colour of a grey dawn rising on a snow- covered ground. They brought me visions of the woods in the winter, with shots of silver streaming through the skeletal trees and staining the snowy ground.  
  
Then I saw the face that went along with the eyes.  
  
His skin was pale, but the red light that streamed in through the slightly open shades cast a crimson glow on his face, illuminating it so he shone with an unearthly light. * He's beautiful * I thought incoherently. Then I shook myself mentally. * I may be in love, but I'm not insane. Alright, maybe I am... But that still gives me no excuse to- *  
  
And then my brain quit thinking, and my mouth took over. I would have like to say something sweet, and charming, but all that came out was:  
  
"Oh, is it you Malfoy? Come to rape me in my sleep?"  
  
He looked slightly uncertain for a moment, and I almost thought he wasn't going to say anything, but sit there just looking at me, his eyes, sparkling with quiet life, seemed to stare into my soul. Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to be swept into his arms and stay there, safe and secure forever.  
  
But then, he seemed to shake himself mentally, and said, "Of course. That's just the kind of thing I do."  
  
If he had stayed silent, perhaps I really would have thrown my arms around him like the world was ending and we were the last people alive. But the moment when it had seemed so right had passed, and all I could say was, "Are you being sarcastic? You know, if I wake up to find your lips on my neck, I can't help but assume-"  
  
His voice cut me off, and not unkindly, and thankfully he still had enough sense left to not let the moment pass by. One thing I can say I've learned from this "experience" (that's putting it mildly, but I just don't know what else to-) is that the ones who hesitate are damned. I must be damned for more eternities than I can imagine.  
  
"Shut up," He nearly whispered, and suddenly his lips were on mine, locking me in the sweetest, most pure kiss I could ever have imagined. I still have not met its likeness, and I don't expect to ever again. Such pure emotion is not often expressed in physical form.  
  
I wasn't surprised, though. It seemed so right, that I did the only thing that felt natural. I drew my body closer to him, and I let my tongue slip against his lip. His mouth opened to welcome it, and suddenly, I was afraid.  
  
My arms looped around his neck, and I grabbed the collar of his robes, pulling him on top of me.  
  
* What if he... What if he leaves? * I thought almost incoherent with panic. The thought that this might end, and that I would be alone... utterly alone... seemed unbearable, and terrifying. It seemed like if I held him like this, so close, so tight *Oh God, so close... * feeling his sweet breath against the bare skin of my neck, it would last forever.  
  
"Draco?" I whispered, voicing my fears, "Don't ever leave."  
  
I felt him tremble slightly beneath me, and he closed his eyes and reassured me.  
  
"I won't. God, I won't leave you, I promise. And don't you leave me."  
  
We had just met, I didn't understand how I had suddenly come to see him as he really was, rather than the prideful Slytherin I used to hate. I don't know what I was thinking, but I suppose that in this case Fate was doing the thinking for me. It just seemed like all of a sudden, I knew him. As well as if I had known and loved him my entire life. I may not have known the particulars of his life, like what his life was like at home (God, I shudder to think about anyone, especially Draco... My Draco...living that terrible existance) but that would come later, and at the time I knew that. What mattered was that for the first time, I could see his soul. And there it was, shining beautifully before my eyes, and only for my eyes.  
  
And then we joined our hearts and our souls for the first time; in that cozy little room with no one but ourselves and a warm fire. The sweet sound of his breath against me was all the music I needed, and the light touch of his hand on my face made me believe that I was dying, overwhelmed by his love, his passion. Him. My Draco. I was warm.  
  
But now, a chill has settled in the air. What I thought was an everlasting spring was now a cold midwinter's night, and I have no one's arms around me to keep me warm. The silence is unbearable. There is no music, no laughter, no sunlight, no moon, and no stars. My world is a void, filled only with the strangled beating of my own heart.  
  
I can't blame Draco for leaving me **leaving, left, gone... sayonara, my beloved**, after all, it was my fault entirely. I killed him. I did not keep him warm, as he always did for me. And now it's too late to say "I'm sorry", words only stretch so far, you know.  
  
And now, it is always cold. 


End file.
